


Acts of God, or, Five Ways Owen Chose Life

by roblingt



Series: Yours, Mine, and... Ours? [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, back from the dead, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblingt/pseuds/roblingt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen celebrates his restoration, inappropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acts of God, or, Five Ways Owen Chose Life

1.

Gwen was the easiest, after all they'd done this before, but something about it was different this time, less a random animal rumpy-pumpy than an act between two adult humans who genuinely cared for one another. Maybe having been dead had messed with his sense of how the world was put together. He'd have to test this hypothesis further.

  
2.

Tosh cried, like he'd been expecting her to, but for the right reasons this time, not for grief but for gratitude, years of unspoken words spilling free from behind the melted dam of ice. He stopped her before she could get into anything she wouldn't be able to take back when they had to face each other once more over a workstation or a slavering alien threat, and left feeling as if he'd missed an opportunity to learn something from his experience.

  
3.

It figured teaboy bottomed.

  
4.

He barely knew Martha Jones, this hotshot UNIT M.D. who so easily could have been stepping into his old life like he'd never even be missed, but strong emotion can do funny things to a person, and before either of them quite realized what was happening it was already over and done with, a quick readjustment of lab coats and nodded agreement never to find themselves alone in here together again if they could help it. She went back to the real world a few days later, and he found himself missing the company.

  
5.

Jack was all right, a bit... _opinionated_ , but the talk turned out not to be just talk in the ways that mattered, and that was the real thing. No wonder teaboy put up with him. The surprise was after, when his Captain wrapped himself around Owen's no-longer-cold body and held him, all through the night.


End file.
